custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Filius
Filius is a Toa of Gravity, former Combat Master, and the founder and current President of Arcturus Magna. One of the first Toa to come into existence, alongside Hendrax and Acritus, Filius was trained to become a Combat Master and became a founding member of the Combat Masters' League, which he managed until it dissolved after the Fall of Dracia and the disappearance of Hendrax. He was the first to reject Titanus' ideas of utilising Infinity, recalling the purpose of the Combat Masters' League to prevent war, and, in doing so, enraged Titanus so as to let him defect from the Combat Masters' League and start up his own rogue operations. Once Filius discovered this, he, alongside Acritus and Hendrax, set up an action to stop Titanus. When this failed, and a military operation by Titanus' forces on Hava Infina occurred, a civil war broke out across Infina Magna. In the end, Filius, Hendrax and Acritus once more confronted Titanus, this time in the Sacred Citadel in front of the Mirror of Infinity. Once Titanus opened the mirror, he was banished by Kronos, and the war was over. Filius, Hendrax and Acritus were then sent on a mission by Kronos to aid the remaining inhabitants of Infina Magna to leave the planet, after which the planet disappeared from the galactic maps. Initially going with Hendrax to help forming the Kingdom of Dracia, Filius and Acritus soon after decided to leave Dracia for undiscovered planets, eventually ending up on Arcturus Magna. Once there, they set up facilities to help train a new generation of Combat Apprentices. When Hendrax disappeared and Dracia fell, however, the Combat Masters' League dissipated, and Arcturus Magna grew into a larger society, requiring a more formal political system than the simple system Filius and Acritus had initially devised. Laying the foundations of the government of Arcturus Magna, Filius and Acritus formalised and reformed the government system, and initiated a rebuilding of Arcturus City into a larger city complex. Since then, Filius has been the sitting President of Arcturus Magna, having been re-elected three times. Biography Early Life Zirix was originally created, alongside Hendrax and Acritus, as one of the first Toa on Infina Magna, after the First Great Infinus War had ended. They were to become the protectors of society and the defenders of the Infinus and their goals, and became the first Combat Masters, alongside Titanus and Terrax, who had been the first two Combat Masters. Together, the five members founded the Combat Masters' League on the orders of Kronos, to protect society, prevent war, and ensure that none would try to threaten the balance or stability of the universe. Setting up their base in Hava Infina, the capital of Infina Magna, the Combat Masters' League also became a political organisation, becoming one of the main managing organs and the military wing of the Order of the Infinus. The Combat Masters' Council, which consisted of the founding five members and Velnax, also became a parliament of sorts, making important policy decisions alongside military decisions. This gave the Combat Masters' League a large amount of political power. Second Great Infinus War Once Titanus announced his plans to find the Key to Infinity, open the Mirror of Infinity, and unleash the powers of Infinity to reshape the universe into a stable universe, where all elements would coexist in perfect balance, Filius was one of the first to object to the plans. He cited the dangers of the First Great Infinus War restarting, and the chances that the universe could be changed or distorted in such a way that it would no longer be reversible. Titanus, undaunted, continued, and called for a vote. When the vote was against him, Titanus attempted, one last time, to convince Hendrax and Terrax to vote for his idea, but Filius interrupted the conversation, stating that "the vote is over, and so are your plans". But, although Filius had warned him not to continue, Titanus started fulfilling parts of his plan, such as finding the locations of important objects to unlocking the Realm of Infinity. Once the Combat Masters' League found out, Filius sent a strongly-worded letter to Titanus and urged him to cease and desist before the situation escalate. He invited Titanus to come to a Council meeting, and, at the next meeting of the Council, Titanus and Velnax indeed turned up. They did, however, turn up with an entire army ready, and, once Filius and the rest of the Council refused to adhere to Titanus' demands, a battle broke out that destroyed much of the original headquarters of the Combat Masters' League before the League's forces managed to push back the forces of the Coalition of Independent Infinus. Soon afterwards, after the first battle of Hava Infina, a series of skirmishes occurred near Hava Infina, until eventually, the League's forces pushed back Titanus further. The fire of the civil war and the rebellion against the League and the Order of the Infinus soon spread across Infina Magna, dragging many cities down into the civil war, and giving Titanus ample opportunity to continue his search for the Key to Infinity. During the Battle of Kronia, Filius personally battled Titanus, and, though nearly defeated, was helped by Sol after he saw Titanus nearly killing Filius. Titanus did, however, find the Key to Infinity's location. After the Battle at Ksita and the Battle of Kronia, Titanus slowly retreated his forces to the Sacred Citadel, where he had established a headquarters. Upon discovering that Titanus had the location of the Key to Infinity, and was planning on bringing it to the Sacred Citadel to open the Mirror of Infinity, Filius immediately ordered for a rapid offensive towards the Southern Deserts, under leadership of Acritus. Though successful, the offensive came at a massive cost for the League's armies, which shrank, while the Coalition's Undead armies grew and grew with each Toa they slayed. The massive droughts, the heat, and the prolonged days of fighting were also taking their toll on the League's formerly morally positive soldiers. But, the League's forces had pushed their way into the surroundings of the citadel, only being pushed back by the sheer forces of the Undead. Realising that time was running out for them, Filius and Hendrax travelled, along with Sol, to the Sacred Citadel, to confront Titanus and put an end to it. Once in, Sol helped them find their way to the upper floors, until the Toa arrived in the Mirror Hall, where the Mirror of Infinity - and Titanus, Velnax and Acidius - were located. After a brief exchange of taunts and threats, a fight occurred. In this fight, Acidius fought with Hendrax, and nearly poisoned his face, forcing Filius to fling a boulder onto the Infinus of Acid. Once the Infinus of Acid hit the wall, it collapsed onto him, killing him. Then, Hendrax and Filius were confronted by Velnax, whom they fought. Once Sol was killed, however, Filius and Hendrax were forced by Velnax to surrender, and they, realising that they were probably outnumbered by the incoming Undead, surrendered themselves. Filius, however, warned Titanus that opening the Mirror of Infinity will not help him. Titanus, ignoring any of Filius' and Hendrax' warnings, utilised the Key to Infinity, and unlocked the Mirror to Infinity. When, however, it became apparent that Kronos had been awakened, Filius and Hendrax disarmed themselves entirely and sat down. Kronos punished Titanus for his inability to hold himself true to his promises and duties, and imprisoned the being in a Space-Time cage in the Realm of Nothingness, causing the being to lose his armour and body, only remaining as a heart and soul, aimlessly drifting around. Velnax, then, surrendered himself to Kronos. Seeing through Velnax' schemes, Kronos banishes Velnax, too, to the Realm of Darkness. With Titanus, Velnax and Acidius gone, Kronos ordered for Filius and Hendrax to start evacuating the remainder of the population of Infina Magna, out of the universe, into the Realm of Light, and start a new life there. Hendrax, Filius and Acritus did that, and helped evacuate the remainder of the population, initially to Dracia, and, from there, to other planets as well. Arcturus Magna With the populations of Infina Magna evacuated, Filius, Acritus and Hendrax created a new government, the Kingdom of Dracia, with Hendrax as its king. Filius became the Prime Minister of Dracia, while Acritus became the commander of the military presence of Dracia, which was kept to an intentional minimum to prevent large-scale wars from breaking out again. With peace kept on Dracia, and a stable government introduced, Filius and Acritus elected to leave Dracia in search of new territories to train new Combat Apprentices, in a private facility dedicated purely to the training of new Combat Masters. Hendrax, though reluctant, agreed to their departure, and, together, Acritus and Filius set out to find a new planet. Finding the ice-covered Arcturus Magna the ideal place to start, the two set up, at first, a camp around their ship, until eventually erecting buildings of steel that became the basis of what is now Arcturus City. With the population of Arcturus Magna growing, Filius and Acritus introduced the Common Society of Arcturus, which became a direct democratic society to manage the growing Arcturus City. Along with Dracia, the Common Society of Arcturus joined the Planetary Alliance as a means to keep the stability of the planets and their governments safeguarded. Behind the scenes, in the meantime, the Combat Masters' League continued to exist, publicly as a law-enforcement society and secretly also as a society to prevent the Darkness from returning, by training Combat Masters and sending them across the worlds. When, however, the Darkness did return on Dracia, in the form of Zirix, the Combat Masters' League had failed to take notice and, when Dracia disappeared, the Combat Masters' League dissipated, it being replaced on Arcturus Magna by the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation. On an intergalactic scale, the Planetary Alliance failed, and many refugees from Dracia were sent towards planets like Estron, Kubran, Moni and Azzilat, though many were also being sent to Arcturus Magna. Unable to cope with the sudden growth in population and numbers, the Common Society of Arcturus agreed to reform itself into the Arcturan Council, electing Filius as its president. In this function, Filius ordered to expand the expanses of Arcturus City, changing it from a small array of cities centred around the original settlement into a sprawling metropolis centred around the government headquarters, which became based in the former training centre for Combat Masters. Filius and Acritus also started the construction of the Spire, wherein they would base the new government's facilities, its offices, and the training centre for the new recruits of the Law Enforcement Organisation. Abilities and Traits Being a Toa of Gravity, Filius has the ability to use Gravity powers, deflect Gravity around him, and disable the gravity around objects, giving him the ability to move objects around with his gravity powers. He can also negate gravity, allowing him to fly. Also, being a former Combat Master, Filius is known to have exceptional combat technique, making usage of a reversed grip technique that would not be utilised until Fyxan eventually utilised it again. His combat technique involved holding his sword in reversed grip, and using the Gravity to hover over ground, enabling him to be swift and fast in battle. His technique primarily revolved around the usage of his agility in conjunction with his sword. Mask and Tools Filius wears a Great Kanohi Rode, enabling him to see through any deception and pierce through any disguise. His primary weapon is his sword, which he holds in reversed grip. Also, being a former Combat Master, Filius has an enhanced armour to protect himself during battle. Personality Right and honourable, Filius does what he believes is best, and acts in the name of higher justice. He is intelligent, and his Kanohi enables him to see through any deception he sees. His involvement in the Second Great Infinus War, however, and the fact that he pushed Titanus over the edge, however, are still deeply troubling to him, and he feels intense guilt for having indirectly been the cause of the war. According to Hendrax, Filius' feeling of justice was incomparable to any other, and he was the most honourable being Hendrax knew, operating with a very strict code of honour and behaviour, the standards of which even Acritus and Hendrax sometimes failed to meet. As President of Arcturus Magna, he is also known for being very strict in his law enforcement policies, not wishing to see any influences of Darkness infiltrate his planet. Trivia *Filius, like the other original Combat Masters, was inspired by a certain character or genre. He was primarily based around characters whose strictness often gets in the way of their students and allies, leading them to believe that their ally/mentor doesn't like them or has a grudge against them. **He was inspired by Ansem the Wise and Master Eraqus from the Kingdom Hearts series, but his job as President of Arcturus Magna was inspired by the mayor of Gotham City in Batman Returns, who is shown to be unable to effectively fight crime and its effects. Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Combat Masters Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:ToaFairon